


Christmas Eve Party

by SusanMM



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "A Christmas Carol," by Steven Moffat. The Doctor takes Kazran and Abigail to a holiday party. A drabble, exactly 100 words, no more, no less (not counting disclaimer, title, by-line, etc.). Winner of the 2016 FanQ Award for Best Doctor Who Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Party

**Standard fanfic warning** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law. These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. Originally published in  Grimmoire #3, winner of the 2016 FanQ Award for Best _Doctor Who_ Story. Based off the _Doctor Who_ episode "A Christmas Carol" by Steven Moffat, inspired by Charles Dickens.

**Christmas Eve Party**

by Susan M. M

_Doctor Who_

The TARDIS door opened. The Doctor, Kazran, and Abigail tumbled out. The TARDIS was nestled in the oleander bushes of the backyard of a Hollywood mansion.

Charlie Chaplin was drinking champagne with Douglas Fairbanks. Rudolph Valentino was laughing with Gloria Swanson.

Kazran grinned. "Party!"

Abigail looked around, wide-eyed.

Suddenly the Doctor saw someone by the pool: a short, dark-haired man wearing a pork pie hat. Ace McShane rolled her eyes as he flirted with Mary Pickford.

"Back in the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"We can't go to this party."

Kazran pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm already here."


End file.
